


Talks of Consorts

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: This is for Alphaswap on Tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Dirk talk about their consorts and send silly selfies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talks of Consorts

“Jane. Jane. Jane. This is amazing. You've got those yellow slimy guys on LOCAH, right?”

“Yes, Dirk, I have -salamanders- who are very cute, and like to make bubbles, show a little respect, yeah?” Jane chuckled as she spoke into her mustache headset, cuddling one of the little baby salamanders that seemed to be parentless. She had given it one of her old dolls that she got on her birthday, the smudgy rabbit that Roxy had repaired and sent her, and the little thing seemed to love it.

“Salamanders, yeah sure, but check out what I have!”

Soon Jane had an entire folder of pictures sent to her, and she opened it, and it was Dirk, posing with a bunch of bright red alligators. Or were they crocodiles? She smiled and laughed, saving the one where he looked most excited as her phone background, changing it from Roxy blowing her a kiss from one of her selfie spams, a trait Dirk seemed to share, though apparently not as often.

“They are remarkably cute. Are they crocodiles or alligators?” Jane smiled as she looked through some of her other pictures.

“They say 'Nak' a lot, and I think nakodiles sounds better than allinakors, so I'm calling them nakodiles.” Dirk smiled as Jane sent him a picture of herself with the small salamander. “Who's the tiny one?”

“I'm calling him Vincent,” Jane smiled. “He is my son now, and I will love and protect him.” Jane smiled, tickling the small yellow amphibian. He bubbled happily, and she smiled as she stood, putting him in her sylladex for now so she could safely travel to LOTAK.

She decaptchloged her old bike, and smiled at the upgrades Aranea helped her make. She threw her leg over and started pedaling it, and after a while the rocket thrusters kicked in, and she pedaled up to the correct gate to get to Dirk's planet so she could say hi to him and his precious Nakodiles, and to introduce him to Vincent.


End file.
